


Kinktober 2020 -Day 25: Bondage, Inflation (Sans/Strangers, Papyrus/Strangers, NSFW) NONCON

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Train Sex, papyrus/random humans, sans/random humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Sans and Papyrus end up in a horrible situation on a train.
Relationships: papyrus/strangers, sans/strangers
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober 2020 -Day 25: Bondage, Inflation (Sans/Strangers, Papyrus/Strangers, NSFW) NONCON

Sans wasn’t sure where they’d gone wrong. One minute he and his brother Papyrus had been getting on their nightly train home. They were a little later than normal, sure, but not that much. So how had they ended up like this?

Their hands were taped with layers of duct tape to one of the metal poles, as were their feet and chests. They had been bound in such a way that their asses and tails were hanging out into open space. Their pants had been ripped off of them and were lying in tatters just at the edge of their vision, a reminder of how helpless they were. The only other thing they could see was each other. They’d long since given up struggling. It was useless.

Papyrus was crying big, wet tears that were leaking down onto Sans’ skull. He was on the edge of hysteria himself, but the one thing he could focus on was comforting his brother. “hey, bro, shh! it’s gonna be okay, i’m sure. no one would r-AHH!”

He and his brother screamed in unison as their tails were lifted and their pelvises played with. Sans was too busy whimpering to comfort his brother now. It wasn’t long until they were forced to give in. Sans felt both their magic snap into shape, guided by the intention of the people playing with them. He felt his cunt summon and shivered. Papyrus let out a sob.

The squirt of cold lube was the only warning Sans got before a cock was shoved inside him. Papyrus’ gasp said the same thing had happened to him. They both cried as some stranger fucked them. Sans’ rapist came first. They grabbed his hips and slammed their dick home, squirting what felt like gallons of unwelcome, gross cum into him. Then they pulled out. It dripped for maybe a second before his ass was slapped and another dick was shoved into his pussy. A whimper from his brother told him that his rapist was finishing in him, too.

That was the beginning of rounds and rounds of cum being stuffed inside them. Their gasps and tears turned into broken moans as stranger after stranger dumped their loads inside of them. Sans could feel Papyrus’ tummy pressing into his face as it swelled. He would have bet that his own stomach was doing the same to Pap’s knees… if he’d been capable of coherent thought at all. Right now all he could think about was the feeling of cock pistoning inside him.

Then the doors whooshed open and the train emptied, leaving the brothers taped up on a strange train, late at night, with cum leaking down their legs and no other thoughts than having been fucked inside their skulls.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
